Hidden Secrets
by SlytherinGirlLizzie
Summary: Ron starts to fall for Kim, but has trouble accepting it at first. Can he tell her how he feels? More importantly, will she feel the same way, what if she doesn't? KimRon fic. This is my first story, please R&R! No flames!


This is my first story... please R&R! No flames! Some chapters are going to be written in Kim's point of view, but most of it will be in Ron's, I hope it doesn't get too confusing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kim Possible, Disney does! You know the rest. The only thing I own is some fancharacters I may decide to throw in in later chapters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Hidden Feelings – Chapter One: Confusion and Denial  
  
Ron was standing on the beach, staring out into the water, everything seemed so calm.  
  
"Hi, Ron..."  
  
Ron spun around when he heard his name only to see Kim standing there.  
  
"Kim..." he said, staring at her. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in that bright green tank top with matching skirt and sandals. The outfit matched her sparkling emerald green eyes perfectly.  
  
Kim started to walk towards Ron, pushing her auburn hair from her face. Ron noticed she had an odd look in her eyes, she had never looked at him like that before. A chill ran up his spine, he was getting nervous, she wasn't going to do what he thought she was going to do, right? Kim was finally getting a bit too close when Ron heard someone yell.  
  
"Ronald Stoppable! Get up before you're late for school!"  
  
Ron awoke with a jolt. After a minute of making sure he was completely awake – he didn't want to walk into something like he did last time – he yelled "Okay mom! Be right down!"  
  
While he was walking to school he couldn't stop thinking about the dream. It had to mean something. There was something about the way he felt, something different. He seemed to get this strange feeling whenever he looked at Kim, it's been going on for a while now. He was now starting to wonder why Kim was coming so close to him in the dream, she wasn't going to kiss him was she? No, of course not. They were best friends only best friends and that was not going to change. Ron thought this the whole way to school, he was so confused. "Why did mom have to wake me up when she did?" he said out loud. Then Rufus his little pet naked mole rat popped out of his pocket and gave him a confused look.  
  
"Huh?" he said in his usual squeaky voice.  
  
"Nothing... nevermind"  
  
When Ron got to school he was greeted by none other than Kim.  
  
"Hey Ron! I hope you did your latin homework this time."  
  
"We had latin homework?"  
  
"Ron! It's not like you to be slacking off like this... well, actually it is but usually not this much!"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry KP I just... haven't been feeling well lately, its nothing."  
  
"Well, okay, just promise me you'll try harder, you don't wanna be stuck repeating the year again."  
  
"Okay Kim..."  
  
Kim had noticed he had been looking at the ground this whole time and had a rather blank tone to his voice.  
  
"Ron, are you sure it's no big?" she said  
  
"Yeah Kim, I'm fine... I'll see you later."  
  
He turned around and headed to his first class. He would see Kim again second period, which was latin... he figured he could probably finish his homework by then. It couldn't be that hard.  
  
Once again his mind was back on the dream and the way he's been feeling lately. He kept wondering... asking himself questions even though he knew they couldn't be answered. He started half hoping that she was going to kiss him, even if it was just a dream. Then a voice in the back of his head said "No! Stop thinking that! Damnit, you do not like her like that!" Ron was so confused, he didn't even know what was going on in his own head, he didn't want to like his best friend as more than just a friend, even though by now he knew he deffinetly did.  
  
"I hate being a teenager." He whispered to himself.  
  
He started to space out, daydreaming about back in pre-school when all you had to worry about was who would get to play with the good balls at recess. Those were the days, he thought. He was now remembering the day he met Kim, it was the first day of pre-school, they sorta just ran into each other. Since then it's pretty obvious that they've been the best of friends. Ron was awoken from his daydreams by the school bell. He quickly grabbed his books and headed to his next class, latin. When he got there he sat down and Kim quickly grabbed the seat next to him.  
  
"Hey Ron, I was wondering... me and some of the girls are heading to Bueno Nacho after school, wanna come with?" she knew he would never turn down an offer to go to Bueno Nacho. "Cheese!" Rufus squeaked  
  
"Sure." Ron replied, he couldn't help but get an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he looked into her eyes.  
  
Later that day...  
  
Ron had done a lot of thinking during the day, and he finally decided he had to tell someone how he felt, he couldn't keep it bottled up forever, he could work on telling Kim some other time, so he grabbed Rufus and put him on the table. Rufus looked confused.  
  
"Rufus, buddy... I – I think I love Kim." Ron stammered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
There ya go, chapter one, I know this doesn't seem very PG-13 but some of my ideas for the later chapters are. I might change it to PG depending on how the next few chapters come out. I know it may be a bit boring now but I promise it'll get better, remember this is only my first story. Anyways... Please review! Please tell me if the chapter is too long or too short, maybe give me some ideas too :D 


End file.
